Память
by Dark Side of Force
Summary: Глюк не очень хорош в беседах с женщинами. Перевод с английского. Rememberance, автор: The Watched Pot, оригинал здесь /s/5449685/1/Rememberance


- Я… я принёс тебе цветы.

Глюк сел, пытаясь расслабить ворот, отвести с глаз выбившуюся кудряшку и удержать вышеупомянутый букет цветов одновременно, и ничего из этого ему в достаточной степени не удалось. Он нацепил свой лучший наряд – церемониальный мундир, который отрыл в шкафу, - и крутился перед зеркалом почти целый час, переживая, не слишком ли расфуфыренным выглядит и одобрит ли она пелерину из медвежьей шкуры, которая, как выяснилось из внезапно нахлынувших воспоминаний, всё равно ему самому никогда не нравилась. В конце концов он переоделся в один из своих наименее изукрашенных жилетов и камзол от старого дворцового мундира, а остальные вещи затолкал в гардероб с тайным чувством облегчения.

- Следовало бы выбрать бессмертник, или цинию, или что-то вроде того… *(1) Я не знаю, что они означают, но выглядят весело, - он приподнял пучок нарциссов, любуясь яркой, незамысловатой желтизной.

Он немного помолчал. _Я никогда не знаю, что сказать._ Он никогда не был особенно силён в разговорах с женщинами, ему не надо было подключаться к собственному мозгу, чтобы быть уверенным в этом. И ещё хуже было от необходимости вести диалог за обе стороны. _Перья Солнц, Кейн, что я должен сказать?_ Чтобы скрыть смущение, он покрутил нарциссы и воткнул в найденную вазу, заменив ими колючие сухие стебли. «Это я принёс?» – задумался он и потряс головой. Нет, конечно. Он е единственный, кто её навещает, в конце концов.

- Оххх… Я могу рассказать тебе, что произошло. Минуточку – я всё записал… - Глюк порылся в кармане мундира и вытянул мятый листок бумаги. Очки нашлись там же, водружённые на нос, они поймали в фокус мелкий, чёткий почерк, отзвук резкой, внезапной ясности, приходящей с воссоединением.

- Так… хорошо. Городской стеной занялись – всю надвратную башню разобрали. Хотя не знаю, что они собираются делать с камнем. Говорят, что поставят памятник Мистику, - он поднял глаза в ожидании одобрения, потом оглянулся на Железных Людей, ожидающих на почтительном расстоянии. _Моя личная охрана… разве не безумие? _Глюк наклонился ближе, доверительнее. – Кейну бы это понравилось, думаю. Он особенно не говорил об этом, но, думаю, любил старика…

_Я тоже его знал?_ Он прикрыл глаза, пытаясь вызвать в памяти лицо седого мистика, и был вознаграждён резкой вспышкой воспоминаний, ярких, как стремительная стая пресноводных серебрянок, и так же легко ускользающих сквозь пальцы. Это повергало в отчаяние. Даже с помощью нескольких Видящих, выделенных в качестве канала связи между частями его мозга, кладовая памяти упорно оставалась недоступной, пока он не был связан физически. Были фрагменты, проблески воспоминаний, но они рассеивались, подобно ярким снам, глубинное знание рассыпалось на несвязанные, прозаические предметы. С чем он остался на этот раз? Телескоп. Книга с посвящением – слова расплывались в бессмысленные, идиотские каракули. Школьная доска, по которой от края до края без передышки, крошащимся мелом, сплетены кружева уравнений вокруг прочной основы формул, выведенных крепкой, более уверенной рукой. Терпкий, волнующий вкус украденного яблока.

…_сплавить числа таким образом, чтобы слово «число» стало к ним более неприменимо. Они становятся чем-то новым – кривой, крутизна которой не поддаётся исчислению, недифференцируемой, существующей за пределами наших измерений_.*(2)

…полированные деревянные детали головоломки легко складываются в новую фигуру, элегантные изгибы, кажется, тянут за собой вереницу слабых отблесков, шлейф неуловимых искр, будто ноты, небрежно взятые на арфе, плывут по воздуху…

Он моргнул, непосредственное поле зрения перекрыл листок бумаги, и губы сложились в немного виноватое «о».

- Прости, я столько шёл сюда не для того, чтобы глючить перед тобой. О чём это я говорил? - он поводил кончиком пальца по бумажке. – Да! Сады Папай – они отлично растут… Мы запустили воздушный шар Аха… Консорта, и это было прекрасно… краски, насколько хватает взгляда, - он решил не добавлять, что большую часть полёта провёл на дне корзины, чтобы не добавить красок сцене. – Ох! И они начали работы на Старой Дороге. Вероятно, это затянется на несколько лет, но у нас есть для этого люди, теперь, когда длиннополых расформировали… - он смущённо поёрзал, натягивая мундир на колени. Собеседник был весьма ранимый, а Глюк знал, что такт – не его сильная сторона. - Они не все такие… такие, как _он_, понимаешь… Некоторые люди просто так привыкли делать то, что им говорят, они не задаются вопросом, вот и всё. И если ты достаточно низко на иерархической лестнице… - он печально пожал плечами. – Один начальник или другой – что за разница, пока одежда прикрывает твою спину и еда появляется в тарелке…

Заволновавшись, что молчание приобретает явно обвиняющий оттенок, Глюк поднял руку, помахал примирительно и подвинул очки повыше на переносице.

- Я не пытаюсь их оправдать! Суды проходят, похоже, каждый день, так Железные Люди говорят. Они ещё даже не переловили всех главарей, - одно имя повисло между ними в воздухе, невысказанное. – Но переловят, я думаю. Я-я-я уверен в этом, - это всё, чем Глюк мог её утешить сейчас, и он поспешно взглянул в свой список, чтобы переменить тему. – Ох, мы получили весточку от Джеба, он прочёсывает Земли. Там и сям ещё сохранились ячейки Сопротивления, которые не знают о переменах, и он разносит благую весть, - при этой мысли Глюк расплылся в мечтательной улыбке. – Можно ли вообразить дело лучше? Куда бы он ни пришёл, он приносит людям хорошие новости. Мир начинается с чистого листа…

_Мы все получили второй шанс_, добавил он, но только про себя, поскольку в его обычном «все» недоставало некоторых людей, входивших туда прежде. О.З. нерешительно объединялась снова, пережив пятнадцать лет невыносимых бедствий, восстановить предстояло больше, чем материальную базу прежнего благоденствия. Вновь был собран Совет, действующий под эгидой королевы Искры, и связи восстанавливали на всех уровнях. И Манчкины, и… Глюк пожал плечами, едва ли в состоянии прорычать самоназвание соплеменников Ро, и остановился на «Видящих»*(3) - требовали выплаты возмещения. Торговля между Городом и семью Землями*(4) была подорвана повсеместными набегами длиннополых Азкаделии, _подобных стаям саранчи особо жестокой породы_, подумал он, немного нахмурился и сжал губы. _Так много ещё предстоит сделать…_ Что напомнило ему о…

- Я снова работаю над своей Солнечной Сеялкой! – объявил он и посмеялся над собственным энтузиазмом. – Прости. Я тебе говорил раньше про Солнечную Сеялку? Хлеба полегали, и фермеры постоянно твердили, что если бы у них было чуть больше времени, они могли бы спасти часть урожая… и… - он замялся, не в состоянии передать движением рук, каким образом каскад логических выкладок привел его к мысли, что небольшая космическая манипуляция может стать решением их проблем.*(5) _Всего сезон или два, и всё бы сбалансировалось…_ ещё больше образов, ускользающих, неуловимых, вызывающая рябь в глазах диаграмма, имеющая смысл, только если вы её рассматривали через грани скопления зелёных кристаллов, и что-то делалось с… радугой? – Я придумал кое-что новенькое на этот раз, - и когда он вернётся в свою лабораторию, к своей Кладовой, должно быть, он вспомнит, что же это было.

- Думаю, я расскажу тебе кое-что, - он протянул руку, передвинув случайный нарцисс в более приятную позицию. – Когда мы её закончим, она засияет, - мысль согревала его, и хотя ему в жизни было не разобраться в каждой угловой панели _радиаторов теплоотвода_, в изогнутых трубопроводах _каналов циркуляции плазмы_, Солнечная Сеялка в его мыслях не была больше неприступной чёрной башней, запустившей свои вентиляционные шахты и тоннели в иссохшую землю, как жадные пальцы, изрыгающей в небо дым. Гранёная, словно кристалл кварца, стены покрыты мраморными панелями, подогнанными так плотно, что создавалось впечатление монолита. С её вершины параболические антенны разошлют свет солнц туда, где он будет… будет…

Он снял очки и потёр переносицу, отгоняя подступившую головную боль. Кажется, боли участились в эти дни, но он не жаловался, не было смысла причинять лишнее беспокойство.

- С другой стороны, - очки вернулись в карман, и он расправил листок на коленях, - если я что-нибудь скажу Дидж, она созовёт всех этих медиков, и … - его руки принялись колдовать над бумагой, быстро изгибая и складывая её, - знаешь, только между нами, я не очень-то люблю докторов. Как только Солнечная Сеялка будет закончена, я тут же возьму отпуск. Дам роздых своим шарикам-роликам.

А может, будет что-то вроде церемонии, и он сможет пригласить…

- Думаешь, он приедет, если я ему напишу? На запуск штуковины? Ты знаешь его лучше, чем кто-либо, включая меня, - он смущённо пожал плечами, - мне вроде как недостаёт его, - даже теперь, шесть месяцев спустя после отъезда Кейна на юг, Глюк всё ещё с радостью делился маленькими научными наблюдениями или озарениями с Железным Человеком, только чтобы обнаружить, что того нет рядом. Возможно, это было странно, скучать по знакомому выражению лица Кейна, долготерпиво-раздраженному, но так и было. – Ты знаешь, каково это. Ты, наверняка, тоже соскучи…

- Сир?

Глюк оглянулся на одного из Железных Людей _Коупленд? Купер? Я знаю, это начиналось с «к»…_ стоящего прямо позади него.

- Сир, - повторил мужчина, куда мягче на этот раз. – Пора идти… Темнеет.

- Уже? Мы ведь только что пришли!

Железный Человек, по фамилии Ситон, терпеливо кивнул, он уже привык, что у башки-на-молнии хромает чувство времени.

- Нет, сир, вы здесь пробыли больше двух часов. Мы должны идти.

Он предложил руку, и Глюк поднялся неуверенно, с удивлением глядя на пятачок смятой травы, там, где он преклонял колени. Неужто и правда два часа прошло? _Должно быть, так и есть… они получили эти блестящие серебряные звёзды не за красивые глаза_. Это напомнило ему…

- Ох, минутку! – он опустился на одно колено, в порыве усердия, тогда как Кортон или Карлтон _жетоны с именами, у них должны быть жетоны с именами. В крайнем случае, сокращение от имени…_ как бы его ни звали, смотрел на это со стоическим терпением.

Ситон, со своей стороны, ничего не сказал. Ему и его коллегам платили не за обсуждение причуд бывшего советника. Они просто должны были сопровождать его в этих ежемесячных визитах, и стоять, наблюдая, как он бессмысленно лепечет перед старым могильным камнем, а потом полирует жестяную звезду на его вершине. Обычно он оставлял цветы, сегодня – нарциссы, как заметил Ситон, а ещё в этот раз оставил сложенного из бумаги лебедя.

Если бы любопытство одолело Железного Человека, Глюк ответил бы ему довольно легко. У него были небольшие трудности с отличием правого от левого, он мог не спускаться к обеду два дня подряд, сигналом к окончанию работы часто служило появление ДиДжи с подносом и выговором, то некоторые вещи он помнил. Кто-то же должен помнить мёртвых. Мистик получил памятник и всенародный праздник, а всё, что получила жена Кейна, - одинокую могилу и осиротевшую семью. И может быть, Глюк не был в эти дни большой шишкой во дворце, но он решил, что коль скоро он до сих пор носит мундир, то может представлять Королеву в каком-то роде.

Хотя бы до тех пор, как Кейн вернётся домой.

Прим. Авт.

1 – Цинния и бессмертник имеют значения на языке цветов. Цинния – «Я оплакиваю твой уход», или же «Мысли об ушедших друзьях», а бессмертник символизирует вечную память. Имел Глюк в виду Адору или Вайета, мне неизвестно )

2 – Имел Мистик в виду отсутствие или исчислимые измерения? До сих пор не знаю.

3 – Ррррроуррррснгггррллллллллрхххххххоур

4 – В Особой Зоне имеется семь Земель. Во-первых, Земли Нежеланных. Кроме того: Земли Недопеченных, Земли Недолеченных, Земли Нередактированных, Земли Нечитаемых, Земли Несолёных и Земли Блинчиков. Или нет.

Ммм, блинчики.

5 – Прямо как некоторые писатели, не продумывающие всё как следует.


End file.
